


Angels

by Moocow152



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Self Insert Fic, i even used the same name as myself, sorry - Freeform, this is literally just a self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moocow152/pseuds/Moocow152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, in real life, I am a medium. I communicate primarily with angels, specifically Archangel Michael. I'm also a really sick and fucked up kid.</p><p>So, I decided to write a self-insert into a Supernatural scene. I'm not really following the regular story line, so I guess it's kinda an AU? And Archangel Michael is portrayed as the Angel that I know and love, not the one that is portrayed in Supernatural.</p><p>I kinda just wrote this for myself, but if you like it, awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Cas, where the hell have you been?” Dean asked, barely looking up from the map laid across the hotel room table

Castiel stared at the wall, not turning his head to look at Dean.

“I am not required to stay with you at all times,” Cas said matter-of-factly.

“Whatever you say, buddy,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. “Are you gonna answer my question?”

“I have been… Overseeing. I found someone that may be able to help us.”

Dean looked at Castiel and raised an eyebrow.

“You were spying on some unsuspecting bastard?”

“No,” Castiel replied. “I was merely… watching.”

Dean snorted and stood, his chair scraping on the floor.

“Sure as hell sounds like spying to me. What’d you find out?”

“There is a 17 year old girl nearby. She receives messages directly from heaven and Michael…”

“Wait,” Dean interrupted. “Michael as in the Archangel? Like, the one that’s all buddy-buddy with God?”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel replied.

“What the hell is some kid doing talking to an Archangel?” Dean asked.

“She possesses powerful angel communication skills, and has ties to heaven. She always has, and we all know of her. Many of our messages come down through her; she has wisdom of the ages.”

“So, she’s basically an angel megaphone.”

“Essentially, yes.”

“Well, I’ll be damned!” Dean whooped. “Looks like we found heaven’s phone number. I’m gonna go get Sam, and we’ll head over to this chick’s place.”

“Of course Dean, but I should warn you. This girl is quite fragile. She may be the equivalent of heaven’s mouthpiece, but her mental state is not as stable as would be desired.”

Dean nodded and shrugged, not caring that much. All he knew was that this girl needed to talk.  
\--  
It took Sam and Dean about 3 hours to get from Nevada to where this girl lived in California. When they got there, Cas was already waiting for them on the street. Dean parked his car and 

stepped out, looking at the house with a wrinkled brow.

“What the hell is a 17 year old doing living in a place like this?” He asked.

It was a rundown wooden cottage, with a crooked porch and empty widow panes. The front door didn’t seem to close all the way, and the roof was missing most of its shingles.

“According to the other angels,” Castiel replied, “She ran away from her home to avoid being put in the hospital by her community.”

“Because of the whole angel thing?” Sam asked.

“No, because of… other things. As I stated earlier, she is not mentally stable.”

Dean frowned and shut the car door, wondering what the hell that meant, and, more importantly, if she would help.

“Dean,” Sam said warningly. “Let me do the talking. She’s a scared, mentally ill teenager who basically lives with an archangel. We do not need you running your mouth.”

Dean shrugged and stepped aside, letting Sam knock on the door.

“Hello? Is anyone home?”

The door slid open a crack, and a pair of blue eyes and parts of a fair-skinned face came into view.

“Are you Sam?”

Sam cleared his throat, trying to hide his surprise. The girl gave a reserved smile.

“I’m Nimm. Michael said you would be coming. You must be Castiel, and Dean. Please, come in.”

The three men stepped into the ramshackle house, feeling a warmth in the air that was uncharacteristic for such a broken structure.

“You three cannot stay for long; I have to do my evening readings in about 40 minutes.”

“Evening readings?” Sam asked.

“I do online readings to earn money for food and clothes,” Nimm replied. “Michael can get it for me, but I want to be able to take care of myself. Now, what can I do for you?”

“We need you to talk to Heaven for us,” Dean slid in, earning a glare from Sam.

Nimm crossed her arms, obviously uncomfortable. 

“What for?”

“Well,” Dean started.

“We need information on current events,” Castiel said, cutting Dean off mid-sentence. “I have lost my contact with Heaven for the time being, and we need to discover what plans the angels are discussing.”

Nimm nodded, her shoulders relaxing.

“Michael said I could trust you, Castiel. My connection to Heaven is a bit rusty, as I usually only communicate with Michael, but I will try my best to get any information I can. Come this way.”

The three followed her down a narrow hallway to what was presumably her bedroom. It wasn’t much, just like the rest of the house. In the corner there was a sleeping bag and some stuffed animals, and in the middle of the room sat something that resembled an altar. Candles sat in a line in front of a neatly stacked deck of colorful cards, and an assortment of crystals were dispersed among the line of candles.

“This is where I work,” Nimm said, taking a seat in front of the altar. “Do any of you happen to have a lighter on you? Mine’s outta juice.”

Dean plucked his zippo from his pocket and tossed it to the girl, who smiled a ‘thank you’ and proceeded to light the candles. After the candles were lit, Nimm sat with her eyes closed and straightened her back, as if she was preparing herself for something.  
Suddenly, a wave of warmth moved through the room, and a faint ringing could be heard. Dean recognized it as the angel’s true voice, the one that shatters windows and turns TV’s all fuzzy.

“Hello, Michael,” Nimm said affectionately. “It’s nice to see you, too.”

She shuffled and cut the cards, then pulled three and laid them out in a line.

“Well?” Dean said.  
“Shh,” She replied, holding up a hand. “I don’t care how famous you are in the spirit world; you can’t rush perfection.”

Dean cracked a smile. At least she had a sense of humor.

“Well,” Nimm replied after a minute or two. “They certainly are planning on bringing something down on Earth. I get that the balance of both good and evil may be thrown off, and there will be much fighting and death. I also get that the evil will come from a place that is known for intense heat and light. Does that sound about right?”

The trio was stunned.

“Uh, yeah. The angels and demons are at war, and apparently Earth is gonna be used as the battleground.”

“Ah,” Nimm replied. “That matches up with what the cards are telling me. However, I can’t seem to get much more information than that right now. Are you three going to be in town for long?”

“Is it possible for you to travel with us?” Castiel asked, before either of the brothers could reply. All three looked at him. “We need your connection, and we cannot stay here. They will find us.”

Castiel did not specify whether ‘they’ meant angels or demons. After all that had happened in the last months, both beings would fit properly into the warning.

“Yeah, I agree,” Sam said. ““We can offer you money for food, a place to stay, and internet connection so you can still do your readings, not to mention you can do online research for our hunts, if you want. You’re probably better with the internet than I am.”

“Michael said you would ask me this,” Nimm replied, beginning to pack up her altar. “And advised me to go with you. He says it will be safer for me to be with you, now that the demons are looking for a way to listen to Heaven’s plans, and the Angels seek me as well. Besides Anna, I’m the only other being that can be used against the Angels efficiently.”

“Wait,” Dean said. “Hold on for a sec; lets not go rushing into this. Do you even know how to hunt?”

Nimm shook her head.

“I don’t, but I have the absolute protection of an Archangel, not to mention that I pretty much do research and practice Angelic communication for a living. I am useful to you, no matter how young or weak I am. I will exchange my knowledge and communication skills for whatever protection you can offer me. I suggest you take the offer”

Dean didn’t have a response to give besides a nod. She was right; it was a good offer.

“Ok then,” Sam said. “I guess it’s decided. How long until you’re ready?”

“Give me a few minutes to pack and erase our presence from this house. If I can cast a cloaking spell on the energies that are left over, then we’ll be much harder to track.”

“Great,” Sam said. “We’ll wait in the car.”

\--

15 minutes later, Nimm strolled out of the house with nothing but a backpack on her back and a sleeping bag in her hand. The rundown house that she used to call home looked dull and sad; it had lost the almost magical luster that the trio hadn’t even noticed was there until it was gone. 

“Ready to go?” Sam asked.

Nimm nodded and the four of them took off down the road, heading wherever they were needed next.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel and Nimm shared the backseat while the two hunters sat up front, discussing the new case. Sam seemed to think that some water serpent monster was killing small river-town folk; Dean wasn’t convinced.

As the brothers bickered over who was right, Castiel observed Nimm from across the seats. She sat with her shoulders hunched and head buried in a crystal book, with earbuds in, and nervous energy that radiated off of her like a strong heat wave. He sensed she was also in great physical pain; a headache, he suspected, possibly a migraine. He tapped her shoulder. Nimm looked over and pulled out an earbud, offering a nervous smile.

“Yes, Castiel?”

“Are you feeling alright?” He asked, concerned.

Nimm chuckled softly, amused and pleasantly surprised about how worried he seemed to be.

“Yes, Castiel, I’m fine. I just have a headache. With all the mental issues I have, plus constant communication with Angels and the occasional demon or spirit, there isn’t enough meditation in the world to get rid of the strain that it all puts on my poor body.”

“Do you want me to get rid of it for you?” Castiel asked gently.

Nimm shrugged.

“If you want too. It’s a nuisance, but I’m kinda used to it.”

Castiel nodded and put a hand on her cheek. Immediately, all the tension and cloying pain drained from her head. An extreme sense of warmth and well being washed over her, and she smiled.

“I didn’t realize how much that headache was affecting me,” She replied, setting down her book. “You have the most beautiful wings.”

The conversation up front stopped, and Dean glanced at her in the rearview mirror.

“You can see his wings?” He asked with gruff surprise.

Nimm nodded.

“They’re lovely. In my eyes, they’re black with a sort of purpleish-iridescent sheen. Most of the ones I’ve seen have been brilliantly white.”

Dean was a bit taken aback, if he was being honest with himself. When the three of them had set out to find this girl, he hadn’t expected that she would have this much information to give.

“I know that an Angel’s wings are essentially constructed of celestial light,” Nimm paused and looked at Sam, “More widely known as starlight,” She explained with a gesture, “So I can’t see their true form. My brain manages to manifest their image into what I can comprehend, while attempting to stay true to their actual form. What I see is essentially the Earth translation of the Divine form.”

Castiel nodded in agreement, and the two boys shrugged and continued to talk about the case.

“Thank you for clearing out my headache,” Nimm said. “I may be able to communicate with Heaven more effectively now.”

With that, Nimm put her earbuds back in and turned her attention back to her book. Castiel continued to look at her, and began to take in her appearance. She was a chubby kid, but not unpleasantly so. Her curly blonde hair was cut short, but the hairline was uneven, as if she’d cut it herself with a pair of kitchen scissors. Her skin was fair, and emitted an almost Celestial glow from the inside. Castiel wondered how this girl, protected by all of Heaven, had ended up living in a dirty shack, alone.

\--

Before he could dwell on the topic any longer, the car pulled to a stop.

“We’re here,” Dean said. “Portland, Oregon; home of the shittiest weather known to man.”

Nimm stepped out of the car and stretched, cracking her joints in a way that made Castiel shiver. Human bodies were so odd.

“I dunno,” Nimm replied with a shrug, looking up at the overcast sky. “It’s kinda nice.”

“So, Nimm,” Sam cut in. “Me and Dean are gonna share a room, and we’ll book one for you to have for yourself. Is that okay?”

“Yep!” Nimm replied, pulling her sleeping bag from the trunk. “Sounds good to me.”

Castiel stepped forward, looking a bit uneasy.

“I do not feel that it is wise to let Nimm stay in a room on her own. She is a target for the demons, and needs to be watched.”

“Well, Castiel,” Nimm said, placing a hand on his arm. “Angels don’t need sleep, right? Sounds to me like you’re the perfect night watchman.”

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean said, clapping Castiel on the shoulder. “She’s all yours.”

And with that, the three hunters went to check in, while Castiel waited for them to return.

\--

The motel they checked into wasn’t exactly a nice one, but it wasn’t a total dump. The beds seemed clean enough, and the water pressure in the showers was pretty good. The Internet connection was a bit spotty, but worked fine if you gave it time. Overall, it wasn’t the best, but Nimm was beyond pleased. She was just excited to have a bed and hot water again.

After Nimm took a long shower, she began to set up her altar on the circular motel table that sat off to the side of the room. She lined up her candles along the curve of far side of the tabletop, and placed one crystal between each candle. In the center of the candle lineup was her Michael candle, which she usually used to call upon him. It was a $13 dollar candle that she bought at some crystal and tarot shop near her old home, but it always seemed to work very well. She pulled out the lighter that she stole from Dean and lit the candles, then spoke the invocation to call Michael to her side:

_“I call upon Archangel Michael to release all negative influence from my space,  
and bless it with light and protection.”_

Within moments, a warm gust of air blew through the room, and Michael’s trademark scent filled the air: frankincense, rosemary, pennyroyals, and sage. Nimm smiled widely as she felt Michael ruffle her hair, and then stand next to her.

“Hello, Michael,” She said. “I’ve missed you.”

 _“Me as well,”_ Michael replied. Nimm could not physically hear Michael’s voice, but they communicated telepathically; it really was a good system.

“I am in need of guidance,” Nimm said worriedly, and Michael placed a hand on her shoulder.

_“What do you need?”_

“I need to know what lies ahead if I continue to travel with these boys,” Nimm replied, beginning to shuffle the deck of oracle cards in her hands. “I have no idea who they are or if I can trust them; how should I move forward?”

She cut the cards, and then pulled three cards off the top of the deck. The cards read Love, Good Fortune, and Protection. Nimm gave a small, satisfied nod and placed the cards back in their box.

“I trust your judgment, Michael. Just please make sure to keep watch on us; I rely on you for comfort.”

_“Of course, my sunflower. I will always watch over you.”_

Michael gave a final kiss on the top of her head and she felt his presence fade away, making the room feel cold. It didn’t feel cold for long, though; moments later, the room was filled with warmth and the smell of vanilla and petrichor.

“Castiel,” Nimm said, standing to greet him. “What a lovely surprise. How can I help you?”

“I have come to watch over you,” Castiel replied, gesturing to the window. The outside world had grown dark as Nimm had been meeting with Michael; she hadn’t even notice that all the light had faded from the room.

She switched on the side table lamp and glanced at the cheap motel clock. It read 12:15.

“I will not be going to bed for a while, Castiel. I don’t sleep much.”

Castiel cocked his head, confused.

“Humans require an adequate amount of sleep to function properly, and you are no exception. You require additional sleep to restore the energy spent during your readings, yet you say that you recieve less than is adequate for a normal human.”

Nimm gave a breathy laugh.

“Yeah, I know, why do you think I get headaches so often? I’ve been an insomniac since I was a kid. My mom thinks it’s one of things that drove me crazy, that the lack of sleep damaged my brain development somehow. I’m still not much of a sleeper. Never have been, probably never will be.”

Castiel didn’t find that to be an acceptable answer.

“If I were to ensure that you got a full night’s rest, would you allow that to happen?”

Nimm nodded.

“Certainly," She said. "I feel like I need to sleep for 4 days, yet I know I’ll only get 4 hours. If you can help, by all means, please do.”  
“Please lay in your bed.”

Nimm did and got comfortable, looking up at Castiel. He placed two fingers on her forehead. He eyes slid closed and she dropped into sleep almost instantly. Castiel took a seat at the table and watched her steady breaths, wondering how someone who gave so much could receive so little from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually do get chronic headaches, I am an insomniac, I can see and feel an Angel's wings, I can (sometimes) catch an Angel's scent, and I can feel Michael ruffling my hair at times. He also does call me 'my sunflower' from time to time.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was slow for Nimm. Castiel, Sam, and Dean had gone out to find out more about this supposed 'lake monster' before Nimm had even woken up, so she stayed at the motel (she moved into Sam and Dean’s room where the Internet connection was better) to do some research on the legends in the area.

When the trio finally arrived home that afternoon, Nimm was on her computer, still doing research.

“Hey, Nimm,” Dean said, tossing his gun bag on the bed. “You find out anything useful?”

“It’s probably a river mermaid,” She replied, turning to face him. “They often end up in rivers or lakes by accident, and then are driven to insanity by isolation. They react almost like a vengeful spirit; they become bloodthirsty.”

“Great. Good job. Now, how do we kill them?” Dean asked.

“What?” Nimm said, closing her computer. “Don’t kill it! It’s just lost, and scared! Take it back to the ocean, to its family!”

The two brothers were taken aback by her outburst.

“Nimm, we can’t just take it back. What if it hurts someone else? We have to kill it.” Sam said softly, taking a step forward to offer some comfort.

After he said that, Nimm shut down completely. All emotion went from her face, her shoulders slumped; she didn’t speak another word. She just silently picked up her computer and left the room, shutting the door quietly on the way out.

\--  
After arriving at her own room, Nimm slid onto the floor and sobbed into her hands, unable to keep it quiet. She felt as though there was a bubble in her chest that kept pushing noises out of her mouth, and the tears would just not stop coming. The fact that she was getting sticky, uncomfortable tracks of salt on her face made her cry even harder.

She smelled Castiel’s angelic scent and felt the wind of his wings on her wet cheeks, but she never looked up to greet him.

Somehow, Castiel knew that talking to her would only make her lash out, so he sat down next to her and wrapped a wing around her, hoping the softness and warmth would calm her.

It took a few minutes, but Nimm eventually stopped crying, and her face became a blank, emotionless mask of apathy. Castiel helped her up and guided her to the motel bed, where he helped her lay down, and then put her to sleep.

Castiel sat up at candle-lined table and thought about what had just happened. Maybe he had made the wrong judgment on bringing Nimm with them; maybe she really shouldn’t be involved in all this.

As Castiel began to rethink his previous decision, he felt a presence much more powerful than himself in the room. He looked over and saw Michael, in all his Divine glory, sitting on the other side of the table, elbows resting on the surface, and face in his hands.

_“Castiel, please. You must take her with you. I cannot protect her the way she needs to be protected. I am begging you, Brother. I need your help.”_

Castiel swallowed his surprise. This was the Archangel of Protection, asking him to protect this girl.

“I will do my best, Brother. I will protect her with my life.”

Michael lifted his head and placed a hand over Castiel’s.

_“Thank you, Castiel. This girl… She means the Heavens to me.”_

And with that, Michael was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, things got a little better. Nimm sat with the boys as they ate breakfast, and did a few online readings. She researched how to kill a river mermaid, but had to excuse a few moments later while Sam and Dean looked over the solution.

“Is she ok?” Sam asked, concerned.

Dean shrugged, taking a bite of his scrambled eggs.

“I dunno. Maybe she’s a vegetarian.”

\--

A few hours later, the mermaid was dealt with, and four of them were on the road again, hunting down the trail of some vampire nest. Nimm sat and conducted her online readings in the backseat, and Castiel opted to watch Nimm at work. It really did fascinate him to see her read, not to mention that she always gave off an intense amount of positive energy during these times.

“How do you even do that?” Sam asked Nimm, breaking the silence of the car.

“I dunno,” Nimm replied, looking up from the cards in her lap. “I just… do.”

She paused for a second, considering something.

“Sam,” she said timidly. “Do you… want a reading?”

“Uh,” Sam said. “Sure. I guess so.”

Nimm shuffled and cut her cards, eyes closed, focusing all her energy on the deck in her hands. She pulled three cards, and laid them in a row on her knees.

She paused, looking at the cards, and then abruptly sat up and kissed Sam on the forehead. She sat back with sad eyes, and Sam just stared at her.

“Sam, I’m so sorry. About your girlfriend, about your father, about your addiction; I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve any of that.”

Sam didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t. He gave a curt nod and turned in his seat, looking intently out the window. Nimm shuffled her deck back together, trying to ignore the pit of sadness in her stomach.

\--

It was dark when the ragtag team of hunters arrived at some roadside inn. Dean and Sam had been driving all day, and they had all decided to stop for the night. The four of them said goodnight, and all went to their perspective rooms.

\--

Castiel watched as Nimm set up her altar, observing how she moved. 

During the day, Nimm moved in a way that made her seem like a shrinking violet; every small move very carefully calculated and thought out, head down, eyes averted. But when she was setting up for readings, the way she moved was almost regal; she stood tall and straight, each movement swift and solid, with the precision of an arrow. Not to be cliché, but she reminded Castiel of an angel.

In a few moments, her candles and crystals were lined up in the proper order, and she sat down to call on Michael. Castiel stood near the door, watching her closely.

“Feel free to sit, Castiel,” Nimm said with a smile. “You’re not required to stand all night.”

Castiel walked over and sat on the motel bed next to the table, and watched as Nimm lit the candles (still using Dean’s lighter) and clearly spoke Michael’s invocation.

Within seconds, Michael’s warm presence and scent filled the room, wrapping around the two of them like a blanket of divinity.

“Hello, Michael,” Nimm said, eyes bright. “I’ve missed you.”

_“And I you, my sunflower,”_ He responded, taking a seat in the chair opposite her. _“How can I assist you?”_

Nimm closed her eyes and reached out towards Michael, until she could feel his energy grab her hand.

“I need your help getting information. I’ve been trying to get in contact with Heaven, but my abilities are not as strong as they once were; not since what happened all those years ago.”

Michael nodded and patted her hand comfortingly. Nimm sighed with frustration.

“He still has power over me, Michael. He still controls my life.”

Michael grasped her hand in both of his and squeezed them.

_“You must give yourself time to heal your wounds, my sunflower. It is the human way.”_

Nimm nodded, removing her hand from his and placing it in her lap. 

“What can you tell me, Michael?” She asked, moving to pick up her deck of cards. “What are the other Angels planning?” 

She shuffled and cut the cards, then pulled three and placed them on the table. As she began to put the rest of the deck back in its box, a card slipped from her grasp and fluttered to the floor. Nimm picked it up and turned it over, looking intently at the picture on the face of the card, then placed it next to the last card in the lineup. 

She gazed carefully at the cards, taking in every bit of information she could get from them. Minutes later, she turned to face Castiel, a grim look on her face. 

“Go get Sam and Dean,” She instructed. “We have much to discuss.” 

\-- 

Nimm paced the motel room, staring at the floor, as Sam and Dean watched her from their seats on the bed. 

“Wait,” Dean said, resting his elbow on his knee. “Let me get this straight. So, you’re saying that the Angels have plans to destroy the Earth? Like, genocide of all living beings here? Isn’t that against some sort of rule?" 

Nimm stopped and looked at him. 

“Yes, but from what I can tell, Heaven is in total anarchy. One group of Angels has risen from God knows where in Heaven, and they want to rid the universe of us because we are ‘lesser’, and they’re enlisting the demons for help. They’re basically planning a holocaust.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“How the hell do you get all that from a couple of cards?” 

“It’s my job. I do get paid to do this kinda stuff, you know. I could do it without the cards, but using them makes the intent of the message much clearer,” Nimm replied, then resumed pacing. 

“So, what do we do?” 

Nimm stopped again, and sighed. 

“I don’t know. This is all the information Michael gave me, and he left before he could ask more. I say that right now, we focus on taking out this vampire nest, and I’ll contact Michael when he comes back. I’m not really sure when that’ll be, he didn’t tell me where he was going or why he left, he just left, and I’m not sure why, but he’ll come back soon, I’m sure, and he’ll be able to help us, I’m sure of it, but I don’t know where he went, he just left, but he’ll be back soon, I’m sure of it, and then he can help, but I’m not sure where he went, he just left, but he’ll…” 

“Nimm?” Dean interrupted carefully, standing up. “Are you okay? You’re shaking pretty hard.” 

She looked at her hands and saw them vibrating, then noticed her teeth chattering and her knees were starting to turn mushy. 

“Uh,” She said, looking around. All the colors in the room seemed a bit muted. 

“Why don’t you sit down for a minute,” Sam said gently, guiding her to the bed. “Hey Cas? Could you get her some water?” 

Castiel nodded and vanished, returning seconds later with a cup of water from the motel sink. 

“Here,” Sam said, handing her the glass. “Drink this.” 

Nimm took a few sips and looked at Sam, eyes unfocused and glassy. 

“Are you ok?” He asked, sitting next to her. She leaned on him, making a humming sound in response. 

“Nimm?” He repeated, growing more worried by the second. 

“She’s exhausted,” Castiel said, stepping forward to help her lie down. “She needs rest. We can discuss this further in the morning.” He tucked her under her blanket and touched her forehead, holding her hand as she fell asleep. 

Sam tucked her stuffed animal under her sleeping arm and Dean switched off the lamp, and then the two headed off to their room, leaving Castiel to watch over her until the sun rose the next morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> This actually how I communicate with Michael in my real life; and no, I'm not making it up. I do get paid to do readings for people.


End file.
